


Girls

by Anjion



Series: Newsie Oneshots [7]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion
Summary: A newsie admits to his most deep-set fear. Will he get over it?
Series: Newsie Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177





	Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. I also own Bianca and her friend. Please read and review!**

* * *

My name is Mush. I am 15 years old, I have more muscles than is usual for an underfed orphan, and I don't appear to be afraid of very much (except spiders), but there is one thing that terrifies me.

**_Girls._ **

Oh, I get along with them alright when I'm with my friends, and I am always courteous whenever I meet any, but I never linger for long. In fact, the only girl I'm confident with is Mac, but she doesn't really count because we all thought she was a boy until recently, and now it's kind of hard to imagine her as anything else.

_**Girls**_.

Even my _name_ was coined partly because of my supposed activities with them, but the truth is, if I chance upon one, I will merely stutter an excuse or apology and get out of there as fast as possible without being rude.

_**Girls.** _

I really wish I had the courage to at least _talk_ to a girl without getting all shy and tongue-tied. There is one in particular I really want to get acquainted with, but every time I decide that today is the day to try, I see a girl and I get all nervous and run away.

As I continue to yell my headlines, I catch sight of her and my heart somehow manages to sink and soar at the same time. She looks right at me and smiles, and I feel myself starting to melt as I gaze at her beautiful brunette ringlets and her curiously cat-like eyes. Mac, who seems to know everything, has told me that the name of this beauty is Bianca, a strange name for these parts but beautiful nonetheless.

**_Girls._ **

Oh no! She and her blonde friend are coming towards me! What do I do?! I really want to talk to her, to just say hi, but I don't want to screw up, not in front of Bianca. Help!

Oh, phew. Kid Blink, who is coming back from selling his papes and is the only person who knows about my difficulty, is moving to intercept, giving me a chance to slip away from these beautiful – yet undeniably terrifying – creatures that roam New York.

_**Girls.** _

They are such mysterious things, and not even Kloppman can give me much insight. Hang on, I could ask _Mac_ for some advice... Maybe _she_ will help me talk to Bianca. I mean, I really like her...

**_Girls._ **

My heart is pounding so loudly, it's amazing the passers-by can't hear it. I wring my hat in my hands as I stand there, waiting for her to show up like she does every day. No, wait, there she is! Oh, Bianca, why do you make me feel so happy and yet so terrified?

Kid Blink is moving to take Bianca's friend aside, leaving Bianca on her own. Now this is where _I_ come in, but I can't move. I look back to where Mac is hiding in the shadows, and she nods reassuringly. I look back at Bianca, who is looking a little lost. I swallow hard and finally start moving forward. This is it. Today, I am actually going to talk to a girl. Wish me luck.

**_I managed to talk to Bianca at last, and I have finally got over my fear of girls!_ **


End file.
